


Theater Geek

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [337]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Sam's a theater geek, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny discovers his boyfriend is a theater geek.





	

Apparently the Scottish play curse, in this particular theatre, is a real thing. Or, Benny supposes, was a real thing, because of course the Winchesters busted in and brought down the particularly vengeful and theatre-minded ghost.

Sam makes it back to the bunker and plops down on the couch next to Benny. Benny immediately grabs at Sam’s legs, swinging them into his lap, expecting this to be another night where they sit here in mostly silence and relax after  hunt.

Instead, Sam says, “I wish we coulda stayed longer at the theatre.”

“Yeah?” Benny asks.

Sam nods. “I like theatre. I used to do theatre, I ever tell you that?”

Benny shakes his head. “I didn’t know,” he confirms. “But that’s neat.”

Sam shrugs. “I was in _Our Town_. And I did lights for _Oklahoma_. Nothing special. It was hard, you know, theatre is a big time commitment and I usually couldn’t make that commitment. But I liked it.”

Benny grins. “Tell me ‘bout it.”

So Sam tells him about rehearsals for _Our Town_  and how he maybe kissed Emily Webb while hiding in the stage curtains, and how the sound operator for _Oklahoma_ never learned his damn cues. He talks about theatre being a pretty tight-knit community and how everyone welcomed Sam with open arms once he proved his worth, and how it was the best group of friends he ever had.

“I took a play-writing class in college,” Sam admits. “I was lousy at it, but it was kinda fun. Imagining myself being a lawyer and maybe a playwright on the side.”

Benny chuckles, and thinks there are maybe four things in the world Sam Winchester isn’t good at, and he was probably way better at playwriting than he remembers.

“Tell me more,” Benny says.

“Like what?” Sam asks.

Benny considers. “Tell me ‘bout…your first performance,” he offers.

Sam’s face breaks into a fond grin, and Benny rubs his hand over Sam’s calf, settling in to listen.


End file.
